two_weeks_of_horrorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rosemonde Family
The Rosemonde Family, 'is known as the oldest, richest and most successful family in their town. But not much is know about this family other than they're very wealthy. They seem to be mysterious to others. Roshan Rosemonde, Gwynne's grandfather, is the head of the Rosemonde family. He and his wife, Toireasa, are well known in the neighborhood. They have four children together, three daughters (Muireann, Sienna and Muarya) and one son (Drywsone) All are divorced except for Drywsone, that's why most of Roshan's grandchildren uses the surname "Rosemonde" from their mothers'. Here are some of Roshan's grandchildren, from oldest to youngest: 'Gwynne Rosemonde, the elsest of the Rosemonde cousins, is the only child and daughter of Sienna Rosemonde. Merwyn mentioned that she is the favorite grandchild because she's always perfect. She is described as beautiful and mysterious by others. And she oftens gets asked out by a lot of men until she started dating Oliver Hunter. She is a successful model who will soon take over her step-father's business, something her grandparents and her mother is very proud of. She is one of the main characters of the story. She is also that protagonist's, Eily Moore's friend. Aderyn Rosemonde, 'is the eldest child and only daughter of Drywsone Rosemonde. She is known as the smartest of the Rosemonde cousins. Always getting straight A's in school because of her strict mother who is working as a professional teacher. She is also described as a tomboy and she's skilled in various sports. Though she is also known to be stubborn, often not doing what her grandmother says. Gwynne mentioned that she "eats more than an elephant" indicating that she may have a big appetite for food. She has a younger brother named Hiromi (who is younger than Muireann but older than Stefan), although he doesn't show up in the story because her parents didn't want him to go. 'Merwyn Rosemonde, is the eldest male of the Rosemonde cousins. He is the eldest child and only son of Muireann Rosemonde (Sr.) He is known to be the troublemaker of the family, mostly causing troubles in the neighborhood and oftens bullies his younger sister, Muireann (Jr.) although she does fights back which causes them to argue until their grandmother force them to stop. It is obvious that Merwyn gets along with his cousin, Gwynne, better than the rest of his family members. His grandparents doesn't allow him from going to his father and his mother works and lives overseas with her new boyfriend, leaving him and his sister to live and grow up with their grandparents. Gwylan Bagnoli, '''is the first child of Muarya Rosemonde. And even though she came from the Rosemonde family, she doesn't get along with them, and mostly chooses her father's side instead of her mother's. Her grandmother doesn't like her at all, calling her "an ungrateful child." But she does get along with her cousin, Aderyn. But she doesn't get along well with her mother no matter how much her mother gives her everything. And she turned more bitter towards her when her mother remarried and started to have another child, Stefan Pembrok (the youngest of the Rosemonde cousins). Not much is mentioned about her in the story though. ''''Muireann Rosemonde, '''the youngest child and only daughter of Muireann Rosemonde (Sr.) She is described as "spoiled but not selfish" by her cousins. Although her brother, Merwyn, mentioned that she gets envous easily, specially to Gwynne. She doesn't get along with her brother, and oftens argues with him. But she does gets along with all of her cousins though, including her distant cousin, Gwylan. Merwyn mentioned that she is part of the "popular clique" in their school, indicating that a lot of people in her school probably looks up to her. She enjoys singing and cheerleading and dreams to be a model just like Gwynne. Category:The Rosemonde Family